


Bittersweet Symphony

by SweetAlphaChild



Series: Tobidei Week 2020 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Day 1, Fluff, M/M, Texting, TobiDei Week, TobiDei Week 2020, Under the Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26462644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetAlphaChild/pseuds/SweetAlphaChild
Summary: It's late. It's raining. Obito doesn't care. Deidara needs him now.
Relationships: Deidara/Tobi (Naruto), Deidara/Uchiha Obito
Series: Tobidei Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959256
Comments: 15
Kudos: 58
Collections: Tobidei Week 2020





	Bittersweet Symphony

**Author's Note:**

> Tobidei Week 2020 Day 1: Under the rain  
> This fanfic is a gift for Anali (Blooartist) ^^
> 
> 🇷🇺 You can read this fic in Russian thanks to Dandelion Tea! [Click here](https://tinyurl.com/yix3lpuf)

His phone beeps again. Obito tries to ignore it and go back to sleep, cursing himself for not muting it before he went to bed. After a few more beeps, he grunts, stretches his arm out and fumbles until he finds the phone. The bright screen hurts his eyes and Obito looks away, muttering a curse. Almost four o'clock. Obito is about to start yelling at whoever is sending him messages until he reads the name of his best friend in the chat window.

[03:43] Deidara: "Dunno why I bother"

[03:43] Deidara: "If no one gets my art"

[03:43] Deidara: "I know what you're gonna say"

[03:44] Deidara: "They have no clue"

[03:44] Deidara: "And it's true"

[03:44] Deidara: "..."

[03:44] Deidara: "But"

[03:44] Deidara: "I thought I could impress them"

[03:4] Deidara: "Meh"

[03:45] Deidara: "I guess you'll read this when you wake up"

[03:45] Deidara: "Dunno why I bother if I can tell you tomorrow"

[03:45] Deidara: "Just venting don't mind me"

[03:46] Deidara: "Shit"

[03:46] Deidara: "I should have brought a coat"

His eyes linger a few seconds too long on the last sentence. Obito rubs his eyes and sits on the edge of the bed.

[03:48] Obito: "????"

[03:48] Obito: "Where are you?"

The photo comes half a minute later. Obito recognizes that park.

[03:49] Obito: "What are you doing there at this time?"

Then he notices the soft patter of the rain against the window pane.

[03:49] Obito: "WTF"

[03:49] Obito: "It's fucking raining!!!"

Jumping out of bed, Obito pulls the first trousers he finds from the dresser drawer and shoves his legs into them, almost losing his balance a couple of times. The light on his phone blinks. Obito grabs a white vest and a jumper, then unlocks the phone and reads Deidara's messages while getting dressed.

[03:50] Deidara: "I needed a bit of fresh air"

[03:50] Deidara: "Also it wasn't raining when I went out"

[03:50] Deidara: "I'm not that worried about sad aesthetics"

Obito starts typing so fast that he ends up writing gibberish but he sends it anyway.

[03:50] Obito: "its dmgeros to b eotuside t this tem"

Deidara seems to decipher it.

[03:51] Deidara: "I am the dangerous one"

[03:51] Deidara: "I have a razor"

Obito scoffs, typing in his answer. 

[03:51] Obito: "You bring a razor but not a coat?"

He grabs his own coat from the hanger at the bedroom door and sprints to the hall to put his shoes on. As he leaves, he takes the umbrella, closes the door behind him and sends a message to Deidara.

[03:52] Obito: "Don't move from there"

Then he puts his keys in one pocket, his phone in the other, opens the umbrella and runs toward Deidara's location. Obito is panting when he arrives, his clothes stuck to his body. Every muscle in his legs screams in agony and the damp spring air burns his weary lungs, but he needs to rech Deidara as soon as possible.

Obito stops when he sees him sitting on a swing, using his foot to rock himself back and forth.

"Dei..." he breathes out.

Obito bends forward and rests his free hand on his knee, gulping in air.

"Tobi!"

Deidara gets up and runs to him. Obito drops the umbrella and wraps his arms around him when, a couple of seconds later, Deidara's body collides with his.

"So silly... Why did you do it?" Obito mutters, against Deidara's soaked hair.

"You are the silly one!" Deidara exclaims, his voice muffled by the fabric of his coat. "I told you not to come!"

"How do you want me to read it if I was running here?" Obito retorts, pulling him closer. "Besides, I wouldn't have listened to you."

Obito releases him, takes his coat off, and wraps it around Deidara's shoulders.

"You should be sleeping, not here in the middle of the night," Deidara says, putting his arms through the sleeves.

"I'll be wherever you need me and when you need me," Obito replies as he zips the coat up to Deidara's mouth. Then he put the hood up, took the umbrella off the ground and covered them both. "Come on, before you catch a cold."

Obito walks to a gazebo with a garden swing inside.

"You're going to catch a cold too," Deidara complains, walking beside him under the umbrella.

"Then we'll catch a cold together," Obito replies.

Deidara laughs and they both sit down.

"Next time you call me stubborn I'll remind you of this, hm."

"If I've made you smile again, then that alone was worth it," Obito says, closing the umbrella and leaving it aside.

Deidara snorts. "Gay," he says. Then he takes the hoodie off and unzips the coat. "You've wrapped me here like a mummy."

Obito starts to move the swing with his leg.

"You said you were cold."

"Yeah, but I don't want to suffocate either, hm," Deidara says, and breathes into his hands.

Obito takes them, Deidara gives a faint tug. "I knew it, they're freezing. I'll help you keeping them warm,” Obito says. "If it's not too gay for you."

"Nothing is too gay to me."

Obito smiles and his face feels warmer than a few seconds ago.

"That's more the Deidara I know," Obito says. "Not the one who goes out to a park in the middle of the night because someone who doesn't matter doesn't appreciate his art."

Deidara leans on his arm. Obito could swear he's blushing.

"Maybe this time I did care," Deidara replies. "What if your favorite art gallery rejected you, hm?"

"Huh... I don't know how artistic I am, Dei..." Obito continues rocking them both. "But they miss having a genuine Deidara in their event."

"Yeah," Deidara says.

"You'll have more opportunities."

"Maybe I'm the one who doesn't want anything with them now, hm."

Obito giggles. "When Dei knocked on your door and you didn't open it, he's gone forever," he says.

"Besides, my art isn't for everyone, hm," Deidara replies.

"That's the Dei I know!" Obito exclaims. "Someday you are going to make it. I know it."

Deidara turns his head up and looks at him smiling.

"Will you come see my exhibition?"

"Even if all the obstacles in the world try to stop me, nothing will get me to miss it," Obito says. "What kind of friend would I be?"

The rain is stopping but big drops keep falling from the roof of the gazebo. Obito watches them, comfortable in their silence, comfortable with Deidara's weight on his arm and his pleasant body heat.

"Although right now, we look more like a couple, hm," Deidara replies.

Obito reddens up to his ears. He looks at their joined hands and a high-pitched chuckle escapes him.

"W-well, maybe... Maybe a little..."

Then he realizes how much his heart likes that idea, as much as Deidara's intense gaze fixed on his. Although not as much as the space between them that decreases with every passing second or the touch of his slightly parched lips.

Obito laughs between kisses. Deidara too and when he kicks the ground, the swing rocks hard.

The artistic rejection stops being important. Deidara's hands are no longer cold.

**Author's Note:**

> Once I had a tobidei dream that I decided to write for the tobidei week, this fic is the prequel of said dream. I wanted to show that Obito is always there for Dei, no matter the time. :3 And is dedicated to Anali because she asked for a Tobidei fic while I was writing it. 
> 
> Happy Tobidei Week!


End file.
